


Getaway

by jbae654



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kamasutra, Positions, Vacation, basically porn with some plot, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbae654/pseuds/jbae654
Summary: Written for the Prince and the Heiress Vegebul Smutfest Spring 2018.Bulma and Vegeta go on a much needed vacation - things get steamy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The overall theme for this week is Kamasutra - each Prompt represents a position.  
> I have chosen to keep them short (around 500 words each) to make them appear like little glimpses into their private vacation - like we are some creepy paparazzi's ;) :D

Prompt 1 - Butterfly

* * *

 

Their surroundings are serene and peaceful, he hates admitting it even to himself, but the woman has chosen a good spot. The remote private island with its white sandy beaches and the beaming heat does him good, and he finds himself looking forward to their week alone. In the past few months his 4-year-old daughter has become hyper-focused on him, and while he deep down relishes her attention and her enthusiasm in learning katas, it cuts into the hours he has recently gotten to spend with his wife.

Inside the house Bulma has already unpacked their meager belongings, she hasn't brought much on purpose, this vacation serves a very singular goal; be naked with her handsome husband.  _A lot._

It's much later in the day, they have played in the waves and sizzled under the sun in the sand, before ending up sipping champagne in the large Jacuzzi outside their luxury bungalow, when Bulma pulls out the special book she has brought for this personal trip. Without much permeable she hands it to Vegeta, reaching for his thigh under the water and relishing the blush that spreads on his cheeks as he flips through the pages. Despite how much they both know he cherishes their sexual escapades, when not involved in the act itself, he dislikes talking about it. Wanting to take the burden of responding off his shoulders her hand travels up higher, playfully stroking his naked skin, and fueled by the liquid courage that is champagne she leans closer and purrs,

"How many do you think we can try in a week?"

The smirk he gifts her with is downright devilish, her lower stomach clenching in anticipation as his eyes grow dark with desire. The sloshing of water is the only sound she perceives before he is on her, hoisting her out of the tub on one meaty shoulder. The book on positions is laying on the expensive polished wood below his feet and Bulma catches only one quick glimpse at the position Vegeta had been looking at, then the world tilts again and he is laying her on the table inside just past the large patio doors.

The cool wood of the table stings against her overheated skin, but she doesn't get much time to contemplate it and Vegeta throws her legs over his shoulder and lifts her entire ass to hoover in the air, perfectly aligned with his own crotch without having to bend his knees. Bulma recognizes the dark glint in his eyes, holding on to the edge of the table with both hands for all she is worth.

What follows is rough and hard, an unspoken punishment for ambushing him with something so vulgar as a Kamasutra book, and putting him on the spot, it's also an answer to her issued challenge. As her hand finds her own slick clit to help bring her closer to the edge that Vegeta is taking both of them to, she knows this will be a  _good_  week.

* * *

  _to be continued..._

 


	2. Capricorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To have a better understanding of what I am describing it might be helpful to google the position beforehand.   
> If at work please put it in incognito mode - i don't want you to get fired for googling sex positions at work ;)

Prompt 2 - Capricorn

* * *

 

It's the next morning and awareness only slowly creeps back into Bulmas mind, shes naked, wrapped in soft white sheets and next to her Vegeta is breathing deeply, a strong and defined arm curled around her. They have spent the better part of the night sticky, moaning and inside of another. The sun hasn't fully peaked over the horizon yet, and squinting her eyes she can she the breathtaking red hues of the morning sky.

Last night has already left her feeling thoroughly fucked, but this is only the beginning of their trip, and she instinctively nestles closer to the Saiyan male next to her that seems to be radiating heat in waves. The deep ridges of his abdomen feel pleasant underneath her fingertips, a sensation she will never tire of, and when he shifts and growls her name in warning Bulma can't help but smile. She knows what mornings do to him - it's one of her favorite times to have him.

She can smell the ocean salt in the air when her fingers dip low, finding him hard and ready, one of the most pleasant side effects mornings always have on him. Her hand is loosely stroking him, paying special attention to the bottom where the head meets the shaft - a spot that has him groaning in pleasure. Sleep is still heavy in her bones and by the way his eyes are half-lidded she knows that even he has worn himself out last night. Their king size bed is not high off the ground, as is custom in this area of the world, and after a few minutes she reaches down to flip through the book once more.

Her already drowsy brain stutters to a stop when her husbands hands start playing with her breast, before the other dips low and draws small circles on her lower back, a peculiar spot she surprisingly really enjoys - often making her wonder just how sensitive Vegeta's tail used to be. Bulma nuzzles into his chest as his ministrations continue, the first jolts of need pooling between her legs, enjoying the calm peace and lazy tranquility between them, and only noticing that her hand has left the book when the Saiyan hums low in his throat. She's learned that it's a sound of acknowledgement and she lifts her head to peer at the open page; the Capricorn.

Maneuvering listless limbs takes some effort but once they settle it's surprisingly comfortable. Vegeta is leaned back against the headboard, having pulled her closer by the hips with strong hands and the first slow push into her makes Bulma almost melt into the sheets. His legs underneath her are warm and his hands pulling her hips into him are strong and firm, yet his rhythm speaks so clearly of how early it is for both of them. The slow drag of friction and wetness makes them both sight with pleasure.

It's lazy, his hands caressing her backside, enjoying the likely spectacular view of her wet pussy stretching around his hardness, and as the sun rises to their relaxed tempo, bringing the temperature close to the delicious crescendo that it building between them, sweat starts to pool along her spine. When they finally stumble over the edge it is so intense her vision swims and her body shudders, behind her Vegeta is gasping for air, and she feels his cock twitching inside of her. Giving her ass a firm smack that is accompanied by a low chuckle, he rolls them both over for some more much needed sleep.

* * *

 

_to be continued_


	3. Tornado

Prompt 3 - Tornado

* * *

 

It's pouring rain outside, while the summer storm with its wild winds and booming thunderstorms, that is currently tormenting the general area has left them rather untouched, it is still raining like there is no tomorrow. The air smells nice despite it all and they are both lounging on the sofas in front of the open patio doors. Save for the sound of water pelting against wood and water itself, it is pleasantly quiet. Bulma finds the overall timing just right, her delicate skin was beginning to redden in the past few days under the hot sun, this forced break would do her good. Unlike Vegeta, who has given new meaning to the words "bonze god", she needs to apply sunscreen multiple times a day, followed by a strict after sun regimen.

Rubbing coconut oil into her skin she is surprised when Vegeta pushes the by now all to familiar book her way, a smug smirk tugging on his lips. Examining the open page she immediately understands why, her own lips curling in amusement.

"Tornado. What a fitting choice your highness"

Her tone is playful, and she squeals in eager excitement when her husband picks her up and carries her to the large bed that dominates their bungalow. With the clouds blocking the sun the light is already grey and misty outside, and when Vegeta let's the mosquito net fall down it suddenly appears as if they are floating in their own private cloud. The illusion of being alone in this world is only heightened by soothing sounds of rain, making her skin prickle in a mix of excitement and arousal.

There is not much undressing to be done, the loose button-up she wears is his and she opted out of painties the day they arrived. Vegeta cradles her face in his hands and catches her lips with his, the gesture surprisingly gentle but not lacking in intensity. They roll around on the bed in a gasping mess of limbs and tangled sheets. His lips sucking blues and purples into the soft skin of her neck and chest. It's a good thing they have a few more days, before being forced to return to the reality of their everyday responsibilities, otherwise Bulma would have likely been mad at him for leaving her in such a state. Her core is throbbing nonetheless and she's leaving half moons on his shoulders.

By the time he finally slides into her Bulma has already breathlessly demanded he fuck her, but her husband had teased her to the edge of sanity, now, finally getting her wish ,and, in this unique position she can do little but mewl mindlessly. His cock hits her at an angle they haven't truly explored before, and her bend knee at his buttocks is causing him to grind more than thrust - something she can't complain about. Vegeta's upper arms are supporting his entire body and she finds a new fancy in watching the way his obliques ripple. She is swept up in a whirlwind of lust and love for this man who is working her over so expertly, and when he demands in a gruff whisper that she come for him, she does.

* * *

 

_to be continued...._


	4. Scorpio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be helpful to google the pose described her to understand Bulmas joke ;)

Prompt 4 - Scorpio

* * *

 

She wakes up from a 'post-wild-sex' nap to find him doing push ups on the floor, they haven't been here a full five days yet, but she knows that this training obsessed part of himself can't go long without it - unless seriously injured. Before the birth of their son she would have been mad at him for getting up and out of their cozy nest to exert himself physically in another way, now she just rolls over, getting more comfortable and enjoys the show.

He's naked. His skin has taken to the sun beautifully and the lack of tanlines makes Bulma bites her lip in remembrance that she gets to prance around naked with this fine specimen of a man - on their private island no less. The tensing of his jaw is the only indication that he has noticed her staring - something he hates - but she can't be bothered. Bulma takes in his dark unruly hair with the few strands of deep auburn that have become visible during the continuous exposure to the sun. The muscles flexing underneath his skin are defined and chiseled in a way that remind her that this man truly is not human, the scars that have lightened over time only underline how danger and misery personified is exerting himself on the bedroom floor. A thrill shoots straight to her core at the mere thought, she always loved danger.

Grabbing two of the large and almost overly fluffy pillows she slides to the floor, stacking the soft padding and laying her upper body on it, her face rest in his directions and she waggles her eyebrows - and her naked behind- at him when she catches Vegeta observing her from the corner of his eyes. The black pools darken and he lifts his eyebrows in obvious amusement at her antics before he pretends to be clueless, forcing her to all but spell it out.

"You should do planks right here" she wiggles her ass again "I'll let you ground yourself in me".

Being so suggestive she can't help the grin that threatens to split her face in two. The blush that steals her husbands cheeks makes the deep bronze of his skin look even more profound, and a quick glance at his cock confirms her hope that he is at least thinking about it. What she doesn't see coming is the playful manner in which he rolls over, grabbing himself and stroking away leisurely before making eye contact and demanding she tell him exactly what she wants him to do.

So Bulma tells him in great detail how she wants him to hover over her, arms and legs stretched out just like he is doing a plank, with her on all fours supported by the pillows. How she wants him to go deep, kiss her neck and back, growl into her ear about how good she feels. How she wants him to have her beg for more, fill and stretch her with his cock, make her mewl and moan into the pillows beneath her. In the end, to her great delight, he does just that.

* * *

 

_to be continued..._


	5. Waterfall

Prompt 5 - Waterfall

* * *

 

Nearing the end of their  _sexcation_  they find a waterfall not too far from the Bungalow. Its not accessible by foot but with the prince of all saiyans as her husband that is an obstacle easily conquered. The water is a vibrant blue - almost like her hair - and the sun has pleasantly warmed the large rocks by the side of the waterfall on which Vegeta lands them.

The temperature of the water itself is nice and she ends up squealing in a short moment of fear when her alien husband disappears under the surface only to pull her down by her ankle a few short minutes later. Bulma is sputtering and wet when she resurfaces, and Vegeta's booming laughter echoes of the small cove in which they are, she does her best to hit him with as much water as possible.

She loses the ensuing water fight by miles, so drenched that for a second she fears she will never be dry again, before they end up floating together. No question Vegeta is using his Ki to keep them both afloat as they are but she doesn't care, it's nice being here with him like this. Not just because their beginning was so rocky, but also because it feels priceless to have found someone she is so comfortable with naked. Someone she can be herself with and who worships her body like he is blind to the changes it has undergone over the years with age, and the birth of two children.

She straddles him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he sinks deeper into the water due to he added weight and the change in angle. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kisses him and Vegeta responds to the gesture immediately.

Strong hands settling on her hips below the water, squeezing her in this special way that always makes Bulma feel like she is tiny, at the mercy of this dangerous predator that, considering his strength, is just playing with her. Moaning into his mouth she grinds her hips against Vegeta's thick length basking in the way his breath hitches every time she rolls her hips against the sensitive head of his cock. As their kisses turn more heated, her husband all but growling at her now with impatience, they drift closer to the waterfall. By the time their naked bodies are gliding in the spray of the water he has begun raising them out of the blue liquid by means of his ki. The reduced wetness around them allows him to slide into the warm wetness between her legs with much more ease.

Once fully sheathed inside her Bulma is too busy moaning to catch the dark smirk tugging at his lips, and before her brain can register what is about to happen he dips them through the cold fresh water falling from the rocks high above them. She squeals in shock, reflexively clamping around him more tightly with every muscle and the way he groans at that makes her bubbling anger flow off with the water.

* * *

 

_to be continued..._

* * *

 

Thank you for reading - please consider leaving a review /kudos :D


	6. The Ape

Prompt 6 - Ape

* * *

 

It's the last full day of their trip and to Bulmas great delight they have actually managed to work their way through an impressive array of positions and pages. Soaking in the big bathtub the heiress had time to distantly wonder if the Saiyans themselves had any ancient practices relating to sex. Vegeta had participated with enthusiasm and dedication, but not breathed a word about the practices of his own people.

Never one to accept the unknown she finds him after her soak, he is lounging in the sun tossing a Ki ball into the air before catching it with ease and repeating the action. She sits down beside him in the warm sand, without beating around the bush she asks him directly. The Ki ball in his hand disappears before he huffs in obvious annoyance .

"You are such a vulgar woman, I was a mere child when I left Vegetasei. I had not reached the appropriate age to be educated about such .. _.practices_."

His endlessly dark eyes avoid her, while his cock seems to harden against his will, she pushes again, knowing that her husband often possess more knowledge than he lets on. After a few more minutes he relents, her mouth softly suckeling around his base has helped her case no doubt. Getting up and stalking off, as if he hadn't been a breath away from getting a blowjob, he walks towards a palm tree that has grown all but sideways across the shore - it reminds Bulma, who is hot on his heels, of those terribly clishe vacation cards.

Lifting her in the air with him Vegeta settles with his back against the trunk of the tree, Bulma on top of him, legs hanging off on either side as gravity pushes her down on him. Scared of losing her balance and tipping over she leans forward and reaches for his shoulders, a strong hand gently pushes her back.

"You have to be upright. It's about showing strength a-.. and" his voice drops low "trust."

His hips are pushing up against her core as large hands run over her soft skin, exploring, squeezing, petting. The skin beneath her is almost scorchingly hot, and his ministrations are making her squirm an grind her hips down against his own. It's a peculiar position and the implication of trust gets her hot and bothered in record time. When he finally slides inside her, he lifts her with two strong hands. The force of pressure on her hips is intense, his muscles working to defy gravity as he raises her, and allowing it to work in both of their favors as he lets her sink back onto him. She knows this will leave bruises but they way he is pulsing in her, with gravity as his aide, feels too good for her to care.

His moans are strained, but filled with pleasure and Bulma feels like she is all but flying, being continuously lifted by the arms of her Saiyan husband in a foreign cultures show of strength and trust. It is after they both climax, worn out and sweaty, that she nuzzles into his chest and giggles at her own joke,

"We'll call this one the Ape."

* * *

 


	7. Cancern

Prompt 7 - Cancern

* * *

 

This was really her own fault, she should have kept her mouth shut and not tempted the maelstrom of power that was Vegeta. Then again she could not say that she wasn't enjoying this immensely. Technically they should be on their way home by now, but of course her big mouth had to make a joking comment about how surprised she was that she can still walk after this week. The dark predatory gaze her husband had pinned her with had been enough to instantly soak her panties.

Bulma layed on her side, one leg bent at the knee for support while Vegeta leaned over her from behind, each rough thrust of his hips jolting her entire body, her breast bouncing roughly as he repeatedly slammed into her.

His breathing ragged, lips pressed into a thin line that is resting against Bulma's forehead, as his hand finds the thigh of her bent knee to press finger-shaped bruises into her soft flesh. The primal response of his inner beast to her veiled challenge is so demanding that he is only dimly aware that his thrusts are rough enough to work both of them up the mattress, towards the edge of the bed. The expensive wooden frame is squeaking in protest under his violent thrust while the blue haired minx below him is mewling mindlessly.

It's not the hot wet heat between her thighs that awakens his primal side like this, although it surely is a nice bonus, no what wins out over the snug friction of the softest skin he's ever felt around his cock is her fiery character. Her sharp tongue stirring the warrior inside of him, primal aggression bubbling like rancid dark cancer, until all he wants to do is dominate and ravage - and Bulma lets him. Enjoying this imperious part of him in a way that rips the edges of what little sanity he has left.

The lower set of her lips is gripping his shaft in a manner that feels so prodigious that his eyes threaten to roll back in their sockets, for a moment he contemplates to never leave this island, stay here buried in the pressure that is his wifes pussy, trying to suck him back in with every backwards slid of his hips and all but squeezing around his cock with every thrust back in.

When she starts pulsing and throbbing around him from her entrance upward Vegeta knows she is nearing the edge, that she will pull him over the threshold with her, and his grip on her intensifies, growling in need and anticipation of what is about to happen, chasing after their peak with frenzy.

His chest constricts with pride at how long it takes her afterwards to catch her breath.

"We really need to head home now honey."

_Little does she know he already is._

* * *

_~fin.~_


End file.
